


every time we kiss, i swear i could fly

by BookLover86



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe like .02 seconds of angst, literally just shameless fluff, these two are such adorable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover86/pseuds/BookLover86
Summary: Hinata always dreamed of flying, of soaring above the clouds and just leaving all of his problems behind. However, he never imagined that Kageyama would be the one to give him wings.





	every time we kiss, i swear i could fly

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of any of these characters, settings, names, lyrics, etc. Title is from "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada.

     Hinata had been five when he first decided to fly. His mother had taken him to the park so he could feed the ducks, but whenever he ran at a duck to give it a piece of bread, it would spread its wings and fly the heck away from him.

     After he had cried that, _“They all hate me,”_ his mother had bent down and wiped his tears away, smiling gently.

 _“They don’t hate you,”_ she said. _“They see you as one of their babies, and so they’re trying to teach you how to fly.”_

     Hinata looked at his mother with wide eyes. _“Really? When will I be able to fly?”_

     His mother had chuckled a little bit. _“One day, you’re going to find someone who will make you feel as if you’re flying all day, every day. And when you do find that person, your heart will belong to them, and you’ll never want to land.”_  

     Hinata pouted and crossed his arms, kicking the dirt underneath his feet. _“I wanna fly now!”_

_“_ _One day, my darling. One day.”_

     So, Hinata waited. He waited for that one day his mother spoke so highly of. When he saw the Small Giant on that TV, he was sure that this was that day. His heart grew lighter than a feather, and he _knew_ that volleyball would give him flight.

     It wasn’t as easy as he’d thought it was, though.

     First, he kind of had to learn how to play volleyball. That took more time than he would’ve liked to admit. The day he decided to be a spiker was one of the fondest memories he had. It was that day when he took his dream of flying to the extreme and decided that he would fly above his opponents heads, his height be damned.

     His plans didn’t go _exactly_ as he would have wanted them to, but he did eventually end up on a volleyball team, even if it was made up of three inexperienced first-years and two of his closest friends who didn’t have a single clue about how volleyball was played.

     This was it.

     This was the day he was going to fly. And, boy, did he fly--right into a wall and a table and the net and this was probably the worst day of his life.

     That smugass King of the Court, Kageyama Tobio, didn’t help either.

     When the embarrassing excuse for a match ended and Hinata had to line up with his team, he couldn’t help but notice how the King was staring him down intensely. It might’ve had something to do with the fact that Hinata was the captain and Kageyama was judging him for even showing his face at an actual tournament with such a pitiful team, or it could’ve been something else entirely, but his stare sure wasn’t anything kind.

     Hinata couldn’t help approaching him afterwards, vowing to surpass him, even if it was the last thing he ever did. Might’ve been a little overkill, considering the fact that Kageyama looked close to tears from being forcibly benched during their game, but it made Hinata feel better.

     From then on, Hinata worked his butt off with training and academics in order to get into _the_ high school: Karasuno. It was where the Small Giant had gone, and Hinata wanted nothing more than to become the next Small Giant, so where better to go than his alma mater?

     It didn’t matter that he would have to bike up and down a mountain to get to and from Karasuno; it didn’t matter that he would barely get in; it didn’t matter that none of his friends were going there. All that mattered was the fact that Hinata would be able to fly at Karasuno.

 _Truly_ fly.

     He was so ready to soar that when Kageyama had been in the Karasuno gym, it took him a few seconds to register it. After he had processed the fact that his rival had chosen the same school as him, he could feel his wings shatter and fall off his back. Turns out, Hinata found it incredibly easy to hate Kageyama as well as yell at him. The latter wasn’t too bad at dishing it out either, and, soon, the two were interlocked in a spiral of anger that was only broken up by their senpais.

     Then there was their first match playing together--no matter that it was against their own teammates--and everything _just felt right_. When they first performed what was to be later dubbed as their freak quick, Hinata felt something expand in his chest. He felt like he was _flying_ and he never wanted to lose that feeling, even if it came with Kageyama.

     It still took weeks until the two of them were okay with being called friends. It probably wasn’t until the middle of their first year together that they realized, somewhere along the way, they had surpassed the boundary of “friend” into the realm of “best friend”. Surprisingly, neither of them minded.

     At first, Hinata told himself that he only stuck around Kageyama so he could fly. However, the excuse slowly became dull in his mind, and he threw away the idea all-together.

     The more skills the two of them learned, the more combinations they unlocked on the court, the closer they became. Soon, it became common knowledge that Hinata didn’t come without Kageyama, and visa versa. Somehow, someway, Hinata and Kageyama had become close, closer than either of them every imagined, and they were growing closer still.

     It wasn’t until their third year that Kageyama accidentally confessed, however. It was during one of their private practices that they used to help hone their quicks. Hinata was incredibly tired and was looking forward to going home so much that he was beginning to miss spikes he hadn’t missed in three years.

     Kageyama had stopped tossing to him in favor of yelling at him, and Hinata had yelled right back. It was their thing, after all. Even after they’d become best friends, the arguments stayed. It was a constant in their relationship.

     This time, Kageyama had been the one to initiate the insult phase of their argument. “Dumbass! I’m worried about you!”

     “Why would you be?”

     “Because you’re messing up even more things than usual.”

     Hinata had scowled. “Go to hell, Kageyama.”

     Kageyama had shaken his head, tearing at his hair. “You’re not getting it! Something’s wrong with you, and you’re not telling me what."

     “Why do you care?”

     “Because I like you too much to see you like this!”

     And just like that, Kageyama had ended their argument all-together.

     Hinata had stared at Kageyama. “You…like me?”

     Kageyama had huffed and turned away, cheeks filling with color. “Of course I do, dumbass.”

     Hinata had ducked his head, shuffling his feet. “I…I like you too.”

     “I know.”

     After that day, the two agreed to start going out. Nothing really changed when they swapped out “best” for “boy”. They still argued, they still hung out together, and they still played volleyball together. The only things that were different were the kisses and the hand-holding and the official dates.

     However, when it came to colleges, they were a bit torn. Kageyama and Hinata had gotten offers of scholarships at different colleges, ones that were over four hours away from each other. Luckily, the college that had offered a scholarship to Kageyama realized that Hinata was really the only one Kageyama could truly play with, and they gave Hinata the same offer.

     Problem solved, right?

     Wrong. They were going to the same college, but they had decided to share an apartment together. It was about three months until the two of them fell into a definitive schedule, and, even then, they still had twice as many arguments.

     But they always ate dinner together, no matter if they were mad or not. They wasted away many days curled around each other with blankets upon blankets piled on top of them as a movie played on their TV. Hinata had almost set their kitchen on fire trying to make cookies, and Kageyama had almost broken one of their windows by tossing around a weighted volleyball. They built forts with their couch cushions and played way too many games of Uno.

     Once a month, they would go to a fancy dinner, almost get kicked out of the restaurant, and then come back to their home. Hinata would turn on the radio and drag Kageyama to the middle of their living room where they would dance and sway for hours into the night. After that, they would collapse into their bed and entangle their limbs, quickly falling asleep as they unconsciously synced their breathed and heartbeats.

     This, was one of those nights.

     Hinata rested his head on Kageyama’s chest, smiling when he felt strong arms encircle his waist. It’d been three years since they started sharing a bed, and he’s sure that he’ll never get tired of the feeling of being pressed against Kageyama, as though they were one person entirely. It was comforting.

     As he began to drift into sleep, his mother’s words rang in his ears. _“One day, you’re going to find someone who will make you feel as if you’re flying all day, every day. And when you do find that person, your heart will belong to them, and you’ll never want to land.”_

     Hinata laughed quietly to himself. She was right about everything, but she forgot to mention the fact that his feet would never leave the ground.

     Oh well. It didn’t matter now, did it? He might be on the ground, but he sure as hell was flying higher than he imagined he ever could. He was exactly where he needed to be--right at Kageyama’s side. Kageyama’s wings became Hinata’s and Hinata’s heart became Kageyama’s. Everything they had now belonged to each other, and that was the way it was going to stay.

     After all, why would Hinata Shouyou _ever_ want to fly without Kageyama Tobio?

*** 

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

 

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESS FLUFF
> 
> I told you. So, this is in celebration of Hinata's birthday, even though it's a little late. I really wanted to post some Kagehina fluff, and this was a perfect excuse. Also, I wanted to prove to my friends that I can write more than angst. Some of them are convinced it's against my religion or something. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the story. If so, you should check out my Haikyuu!! Marching Band AU. It's called "Marching to the Beat of the Drumline" and it's ongoing. I recently posted the fourth chapter. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this. Please leave comments if you loved it or hated it. I love reading all types of comments. They either make my day or show me ways to improve.
> 
> BookLover86, Out! ;)


End file.
